mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 3)
Algo Location *+20 for defender *+15 for attacker who borders the nation *+10 for attacker who is near the defending nation *+5 for attacker who is far from the location of the war *+0 for an attacker on the other side of the world Numbers *+1 for every 50,000 soliders *+1 for every 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships *+1 for every Aircraft Carriers Industrial Capacity +5 *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Russia *Austria +4 *The US *Italy *Norway *Japan *Sweden +3 *Spain *Portugal *Netherlands *Major British Colonies (India, Canada, Australia) *Colombia +2 *The rest of Europe *South America *China *Other Colonies of the British *French Colonies +1 *Everyone else Development *You may develop one of the following per turn assuming you are not at war **Military **Economy **infrastrucutre +1 for each turn you develop Military or economy, and +2 for each turn you develop Infrastrucutre (Defense only) *Take Development Scores from any L or C involved in the War *Multiple by your power. Power *+3 for large Land *+3 for Large Naval *+3 For large air *+2 for Medium Air *+2 for medium Land *+2 for medium naval *+1 for small land *+1 for small aieral *+1 for small naval. Your industry caps your power +5 Caps at 9 +4 caps at 7 +3 caps at 6 +2 caps at 5 +1 caps at 4 Average the Power of any C's together and add to the L's power, max out at +9. Landscape and Geography *Waring in Home Nation:+10 *Warining in an adjcent nation:+5 *Warining in a territory held for more than 20 years:+10 *Warining in a territroy held, but lost, in the last 20 years:+8 *Storming a coast line:+2 to the defender, -2 to the attacker *Crossing a major mountin range:+5 to Defender, -5 to the attacker *Waring in an extreme Climate:-2 to defender, -5 to attacker *Warning in a polar region (unless attacker is also polar):+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in an Urban Region:+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in a major city Greater than 1 million people:+10 to defender, -10 to attacker *Waring in a Rural Region:+2 to defender, -2 to attacker *Attacking a Major Defensive Line (Requires time to form and requries a sucsseful battle to take):+10 to Defender, -20 to attacker War Penelties *Conccurent Fighting:-15 for each front *Consecutive Years of Fighting:-3 for each year of consecutive fighting *Leading in a war during the last 10 years:-2 for each year *Coalition Member in a war in the last 10 years:-1.5 for each year *Sent men to a war in the last 10 years:-1 for each year *Supplier in a war in the last 10 years:-.5 for each year Nations Per Side *Leader(L): Main Nation in the War, Can only be one per side:+10 *Coaltion Member ©: Contribues Man Power, Supplies, andhelps lead a war, but not the main nation:+5 *Military (M): Contributes man power, but it's presence in overall leadership is minimal to non existant:+3 *Supplies (S): Contributes weapons, food, etc.:+2 *Political Support (P): Puts pressure on one side, but does not get involved in the war:+1 *Vassal or Puppet (V): A subordinante nation:-2. Vassals may be C, M, or S. NOTE:Unlike other Games, Vassals, even if it is a C, will always be a -2 in this section. Population *+1 for every digit in the population One of the Following: *Population less than 30 million:+2 *Population Greater than 30 million:+5 *Population Greater than 50 Million:+10 *Population greater than 100 Million:+15 *Population Greater than 200 Million:+20 *Population Greater than 300 million:+25 *Population Greter than 400 milion:+30 *Population Greater than 500 million:+35 *Population Greater than 1 Billion:+50 One of the Following: *Larger than oppenents:+2 *2-5 times larger than oppenets:+5 *5-10 times larger than oppenets:+10 *15-20 times larger than oppenents:+15 *20 times larger or more:+20 Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Counter Attack:+5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 9 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 10 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5 and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 5 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Participation *+10 to both sides for this. Strategic Modifiers *Side with more men:+5 *Side with larger economy:+5 *Side with better technology:+5 *Won the Last Battle:+5 for winning and +2 for each consecutive battle won. *Side with the Larger Navy:+5 WMDS WMDs include Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and of course, Nuclear weapons Chemical *+3 for user in a rural area, -3 for reiciver *+5 for use against a defensive line, -4 to reciver *+8 for use against an urban area, -5 to reciver Biological Radiological Nuclear Result Add up and do this every turn you are at war. Mods decide, based on the nation and how long you have been at war, when the nation should collapse. =Wars= American-Fillipino War US push to secure Manilia US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:1*5=5 *Economy:1*5=5 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+3+4=7 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:88 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:0 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:63 Result Americans take the City with some casualties. Resitance fighters retreat and regroup elsewhere. Second American Push US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:2*5=10 *Economy:2*5=10 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+3+4=7-5=2 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:91 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:1*1=1 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+6+4=10+1 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:65 Result American forces secure most of the Phillipenes. The Chinesese Crusades Year 1 Japanese Push into Manchuria Japan *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:1*3=3 *Economy:1*3=3 *Landscape:+5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+3=5 *Nations Per Side: Japan (L)=+10 *Participation: +10 *Stratgic Modifers:+5+5=+10 Total:66 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+2=12 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:73 Result China Repels Japans Attack, with heavy casualties. Russian Invasion of Northern China Russia *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy: *Landscape:5-5-2=0 *Penelties: *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:92 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:92 Result Relative Stalemate Year 2 Russian Invasion pt2 Russian Empire *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+4.5 **Russia:+3 **Japan:+6 *Military:+27 *Economy: *Landscape:-1 *Russia:5-5-2=-2 *Japan:5-2-2=1 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) Japan © *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+5=20 Total:120 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-18 *Motive:+8+-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:96 Result Russia and Japan make gains in Northern China, heavy casualties ensue. French Push From Indochina France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy:+3 *Landscape:5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+4=6 *Nations Per Side:France (L) *Population:9+10=19 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5+5+5=15 Total: 97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-18 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:96 Result Chinese Resistance Suffers some casualties but remains strong in the South. Year 3 Japanese Push to Tainjin Japan *Location:+15 *Numbers:+6 *Industry:+4 *Power:+6 *Military:2*6=12 *Economy:2*6=12 *Landscape:+5-2-10-5=-12 *Penelties:-6 *Motive:2+3=5 *Nations Per Side: Japan (L)=+10 *Participation: +10 *Stratgic Modifers:+5+5+5=+10 Total:71 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2+10+5=27 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:90 Result Japanese do heavy damage but the city stands strong. Russian Invasion Pt: Battle of Bejing *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+12 *Economy: *Landscape:+5-10-5-2-5=-17 *Penelties:-6 *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+5=20 Total:105 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2+10+5=27 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:90 Result With Heavy losses, Russian Forces take the city. Second French Push in Southern China France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy:+3 *Landscape:5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+4=6 *Nations Per Side:France (L) *Population:9+10=19 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5+5+5=15 Total: 97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2=12 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:75 Chinese Resistance in the South splinters after another French Push. Small pockets of military resistance remain, but the French control the territory (for now ;]) Overall result thus far 1 more year needed at least to collapse China. That means 13%. Seeing as China is still fighting multiple fronts(France and Japan-Russia), that should happen this year. Someone needs to get on to the algo. i can get to the algo in 6-8 hours The algo is fine in it's current state. Not sure what you mean by "Get on to the algo". You need at least one more year to take the Major Cities with more than a Million People (Bejing, Shanghai) and urban areas. And now, because you united Russia and Japan into 1 front, South China resists France.~Edge Does that mean they can still beat me hard? Spartian300 (talk) 13:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) 2 years to collapse China now. ~Edge There's another front opened, so that should probably do it this year. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Edge, he is using Koreans and Manchus in the attack. Shouldn't that work against him? Spar The Manchus aren't being used. And it shouldn't have any negative effects really. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I call BS. Now he is using Chinese refugees who fled during the coup. Why would they want to help someone who would destroy their homeland? Spar Because that person might be the one who makes it safe for them to live there? It does make sense actually, they'd want to destroy the coup government. I also never once said I'd be directly annexing China, I could make it into a vassal based on the old China. Stop the whining man, you're going down anyway. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:26, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'd just like to thank you guys. This first war looks great. -Dax so, spar has surrenderd, and plans to return aa brazil. Anyway, Sean, Sat and myself need to work out who gets what. Message me with suggustions ~fires The after math of this should be even better Dax. Edge has plans for everyone ;) This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No thanks Dax, I wanted to start the map game with a bang. ;) [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The Great War Year 1 (1905) German Push to Karkow Germany *Location:+15 *Numbers:+1 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+4 *Military:4*4=16 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:5-2-5=-2 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+2+3=5 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:53 Poland *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *INdsutrial Capablity:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:1*2=2 *Economy:1*2=2 *Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 *Landscape and Geography: 10+5+2=17 *NPS:Poland (L)=+10 *Penelties:-15 *Population:+7+2=+9 *Motive:+10+3=15 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:80 Result Polish Forces Stop the German advance before Krakow, the city stands strong. Germany makes gains in Poland but fails to capture Krakow. With Krakow Standing strong, The polish resistance centers around the city, forming a defense around the city. Desertion plauges the Polish military, but a defensive line of 25,000 men forms at Krakow. Advance to Krakow is stalled. German Advance towards Warsaw Germany *Location:+15 *Numbers:+4 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+4 *Military:4*4=16 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:5-2-5=-2 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+2+3=5 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:61 Poland *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *INdsutrial Capablity:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:1*2=2 *Economy:1*2=2 *Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 *Landscape and Geography: 10+5+2=17 *NPS:Poland (L)=+10 *Penelties:-15 *Population:+7+2=+9 *Motive:+10+3=15 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:80 Result Heavy casualties, but German forces advance towards Warsaw, capturing the city in a phyric victory. Polish Phyric Victory Norwegian invasion of Denmark = Norway = *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+5 *Military:3*5=15 *Economy:1*5=5 *Landscape:5-2-2-=+1 *Penelties:0 *NPS:Norway (L)=+10 *Participation:+10 *Motive:+5+4=9 *Population:+7+2=9 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:81 = Germany = *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+6 *Military:4*6=24 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 *War Penelties:-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5=5 Total:+88 = Result = Norwiegen attack is forced back. norweigan forces make some moderate gains in Denmark. stalmate = Discussion = Justifcation as to why Norway's attack is Turn 1 *Germany Declares war *Decleration is crossed out due to extremly high numbers *Next turn begins *Germany fixes post after turn began without mod permisson *Austria posts after turn, post is canclled because of late post Therefore, Germany's decleration was pushed to 1904 Timeline for the war: *1904:Year 1 *1905:Year 2 *1906:Year 3 (if it goes this far) *1907: Year 4 *1908: Year 5 (If it goes this far) No way this war is being finished in anything less than 4 years Current Sides: Allied Powers: Norway and Poland, England joins turn 2 but both england and Austria Hungrey joined the war in 1904, which is the first year of the war. So could someone do the Lagos, because that could change a lot of results. Central Powes: Germany and Italy Austrian Attack on Bayren Austria *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:3*3=9 *Economy: *Landscape:+5-2=3 *War Penelties:-0 *NPS:Austria (L) *Population:+8+10=+18 *Motive:+4+3=+7 *Partcipation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:85 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+6 *Military:4*6=24 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+2=20 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5=5 Total:+60 Result Austria makes advances into Germany, Much of the Bayren Province is under Austrian Occupation. Notes Was told that Austria would be declaring war, if not, then Germany's penelty will be -30 instead of -45 Austria is not in the war -Dax Okay guys, just thougut I would tell everyone. Austria-Hungrey did declare war on germnay, so this algo does work. Also, the Frount penalty may affect there other fronts as well but Britain is. Their helping me invade Denmark. Spar. Year 2 (1906*) NOTE: not a lot of people posted in that turn(it got started late) so im assuming everything the same, but with British forces added Polish counter offensive on Kraków front = Poland = * Location:+15 * Numbers:+1 * INdsutrial Capablity:+2 * Power:+2 * Military:1*2=2 * Economy:1*2=2 * Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 * Landscape and Geography: 5-2 * NPS:Poland (L)=+10 * Penelties:-18 * Population:+7+2=+9 * Motive:+5+3=8 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers:+5+2+2 Total:61 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+4 * Military:4*4=16 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2=12 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L) Sweden (MS)=+15 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:68 Result Polish forces break though German lines, and advance across the German country side Polish forces fail to make gains against the German Military Would need to be a polish counter offensive, not a defenisve war Polish Push back from Warsaw Poland * Location:+15 * Numbers:+1 * INdsutrial Capablity:+2 * Power:+2 * Military:1*2=2 * Economy:1*2=2 * Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 * Landscape and Geography: 5-2 * NPS:Poland (L)=+10 * Penelties:-18 * Population:+7+2=+9 * Motive:+5+3=8 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers:+5+2+2 Total:61 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+4 * Military:4*4=16 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2=12 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L) Sweden (MS) =+15 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:63 Result the Germans are again thrown back, suffering horrifying causeiltys. Would also need to be an offensive war for Poland } German forces stand strong. Norwegian invasion of Denmark Norway * Location:+15 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+4 * Power:+5 * Military:3*5=15 * Economy:1*5=5 * Landscape:5-2-2-=+1 * Penelties: -3 * NPS:Norway (L)=+10 * Participation:+10 * Motive:+5+4=9 * Population:+7+2=9 * Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:78 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 * War Penelties:-63 * NPS: Germany (L) Sweden (MS) =+15 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5=5 Total:+40 Result Norwegian attack is sucessfull, securing large portions of Denmark. Austrian Attack on Bayren Austria * Location:+15 * Numbers:+3 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+3 * MIlitary:3*3=9 * Economy: * Landscape:+5-2=3 * War Penelties:-18 * NPS:Austria (L) * Population:+8+10+8=+26 * Motive:+4+3=+7 * Partcipation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:75 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L) Sweden (MS)=+15 * Population:+8+10+2=20 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:+5=5 Total:+47 Result Austria makes advances into Germany, the Bayren Province is almost completlyy under Austrian control, with advances in other areas as well. British Attack on Coastal Areas British * Location: +10 * numbers: +6 * industry: +5 * power: +6 * military: 6*4=24 * economy: * location and geography: -2 * war penalties: N/A * nations per side: +10 * Poulationn: +25+10+9=44 * motive: +2+3=5 * participation: +10 * startigec modifiers: +5+5=10 total:130 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2+2=16 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+2=20 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers: Total:+44 result: Britsh Forces Establish a Beach Head. Hamburg defenisve line is formed in the north. Italian Invasion of Croatia Italy *Location:+15 *Numbers:+20 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:5*3=15 *Economy: *Landscape:5-2 *War Penelties:-1 *NPS:Italy (L) US (S)=+12 *Population:+16 *Motive:+5+3 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modiers:+5=+5 Total:110 Austria *Location:+20 *Numbers:+6 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:4*3=12 *Economy: *Landscape:+10+2=12 *War Penelties:-3-15 *NPS:Austria (L) *Population:+8+2+8=+18 *Motive:+4+3=+7 *Partcipation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:90 Result Italians Gain Ground in Austria, taking much of Croatia and cutting Austria off from the Balkans. Result for the year 2, 1905 all around German loss, the only bright spot for the axis being the Italians gains in Norway's colonies. (still need to do algo for that, but they defiantly made gains) anyway, Germany is in serious danger of collapsing. I am back now. A few Big things that I will fix later. #Poland isn't on the defensive anymore #Norway v. Italy needs it's own algo for the colonies #And the Result. Germany is a hell of a lot tougher than that.the result was pure guess work. I have no idea how to calculate when a nation will collapse. #Oh, and Austria vs Italy as for Poland and Italy vs. norweigen colonyss, Ill do those asap. '''no, I worded that wrong. Iment the changes to the polish war, and then the Italy vs. Noerweigen colonyss. I can get to them when I get back from lunch. okay, i edited the first polish Frount, but I am inexplicably locked out of the second. ~fires '''Sweden is about to intervene and launch invasions of Denmark and Oslo in favor of Germany. -Dax What Colonies are being attacked and by who for Italy? Year 3 (1907) Northern Front Norway *Location:+15 *Numbers:+14 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+5 *Military:6*5=30 *Economy:1*5=5 *Landscape:5-2-2-=+1 *Penelties:-27 *NPS:Norway (L) US (S) British Empire (M)=+16 *Participation:+10 *Motive:+5+4=9 *Population:+7+2=9 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5+2+2 Total:100 German-Swedish Forces *Location:+20 *Numbers:+4 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+6 *Military:9*6=63 *Economy:2*8=16 *Landscape and geography:11.5 **Germany:10+2+2=14 **Sweden:5+2+2=9 *War Penelties:-84 *NPS: Germany (L) Sweden© US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:+109.5~110 Result Norway is forced back, but the war wages on/ British Push to Hamburg British Empire *Location:+10 *Numbers:+6 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:7*3=21 *Eco:0 *Landscape:-20-5+5=-20 *Penelties:-3 *NPS: England (L) India (M) Australia (M) Canada (M) (nothing has been done to cut them off from their colonies, so they can still contribute men) US (S)=10+9+2=21 *Popualtion:+30+10+9=49 *Motive:5+4=+9 *Particiaption:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5=+10 Total:118 Central Powers *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:13*3=39 *Economy:0 *Landscape and geography:20 **Germany:10+5+10=25 **Russia:+10+5=15 *War Penelties:-99 *NPS: Germany (L) Russia © US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:+77 Result Another British Push breaks the Hamburg Line and the British Forces push into Germany. Alpine Conflict pt2 Italy *Location:+15 *Numbers:+8 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:7*3=21 *Economy:0 *Landscape and Geography:5-5-10-5=-15 *War Penelties:-18 *NPS:Italy (L) US (S) *Population:+8+10=18 *Motive:5+3=8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:68 Austria *Location:+20 *Numbers:+6 *Industry:=5 *Power:+3 *Military:6*3=18 *Landscape and Geography:10+5+10+5=+30 *NPS: Austria (L) US (S) *War Penelites:-33 *Population:+8+2+10=20 *Motive:+8+3=+11 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:0 Total:99 Result Italy is thrown back. Disscussion Bayren Conflict Pt3 Austria *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:=5 *Power:+3 *Military:6*3=18 *Landscape and Geography:5-2=3 *War Penelites:-33 *Population:+8+2+10=20 *Motive:+5+3=+8 *Participation:+10 *NPS: Austria (L) US (S) *Strategic Modifers:0 Total:48 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:6*3=18 *Economy:0 *Landscape and geography:10+2=12 *War Penelties:-69 *NPS: Germany (L) US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:+65 Result Austria is thrown Back Disscussion French Invasion of the Rhineland France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:5*3=15 *Economy:2*3=6 *Landscape:5-5=0 *NPS: France (L) US (S) *Population:+8+10+2=20 *Motive:5+4=9 *Penelties:-15 *Particiption:+10 *Strategic mods:+5 Total:84 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:6*3=18 *Economy:0 *Landscape and geography:10+5=15 *War Penelties:-69 *NPS: Germany (L) US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10=18 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:+68 Result France pushes into Germany Proper Italian Invasion of French East Africa =Italian Colonial Empire *Location:+15 *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:7*1=7 *Economy:0 *Landscape and Geography:+5-2 *NPS: Italy (M) Italian Colonial empire (L) US (S) *Population:+8+10=18 *War Penelties:-15 *Motive:+5+3=8 *Particpation:+10 *Strategic Modifer:0 Total:84 =French Colonial Empire *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+2 *Power:+1 *Military:5*1=5 *Economy:2*1=2 *Landscape and Geography: 10+2=12 *NPS: France (M) French Empire (L) US (S) *Population:+20 *War penelties:-15 *Motive:6+4=10 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5+5=+10 Total:91 Result French Empire pushes back the Italians Swedish-Norway War Sweden *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:2*3=6 *Economy:2*3=6 *Landscape:5-2=+3 *Penelties:-15 *NPS: Sweden (L) US (S)=+12 *Participation:+10 *Motive:+5+4=9 *Population:+7+2+2=11 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:68*1.5=102 Norway *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:6*3=18 *Economy:1*3=3 *Landscape:10+2=+12 *Penelties:-24 *NPS:Norway (L) US (S)=+12 *Participation:+10 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Strategic Modifers: Total:76*1.5=114 Result Norway stalls the Swedish Advance Polish Counter Offensive in the East Poland *Location:+15 *Numbers:+1 *Industrial Capablity:+2 *Power:+2 *MIlitary:3*2=8 *Economy:2*2=4 *Landscape:+5-2=+3 *NPS: Poland (L) US (S) *Participation:+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Motive:5+4=9 *Strategic Modifers:0 Total:73 German Empire *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:7*3=21 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:10+2=14 *War Penelties:-69 *NPS: Germany (L) Sweden© US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:72 Result Victory for the Poles, front line is barley moved Disscussion Russian Invasion of Glacia Russian Empire *Location:+15 *Numbers:+6 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:7*3=21 *Economy: *Landscape:+5-2=+3 *War Penlties:-30 *NPS:Russia (L) US (S) *Population:+9+15+5=+29 *Motive:+5-5=0 *Participaton:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5 Total:82 Austria Hungry *Location:+20 *Numbers:+4 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:5*3=15 *Economy: *Landscape:+10+2=12 *War Penelties:-3-15-3-15 *NPS:Austria (L) US (S) *Population:+8+8=+16 *Motive:+6+3=+9 *Partcipation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:74 Result Russians Make gains in the East. Japanese Push to Bejing Japan *Location:+15 *Industry:+4 *Numbers:+3 *Power:+3 *Military:7*3=21 *Economy:0 *NPS: Japan (L) US (S)=+12 *Landscape and Geography:+5-5-10=-10 *Population:+15+9 *Motive:2+3=5 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5 Total:89 Russia *Location:+10 *Industry:+5 *Numbers:+2 *Power:+3 *Military:7*3=21 *Eco *NPS: Russia (L) US (S)=12 *Landscape and Geography:10+5+10=25 *Population:+25+5+9=+39 *Penelties:-30 *Motive:+3+3=6 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5 Total:105 Result Peking Stands Strong Disscussion Yearly Result *Central Powers Victory in Denmark *Allied Powers Victory in Norway *Russian Victory in Galicia *British Victory in Hamburg *Allied Victory in Vienna *German Victory in Bayren *French Victory in the Rhineland *Polish Victory in the East *French Victory in East Africa *Russian Victory in Peking Wars needed for Next year (Assuiming peace isn't made) *German-Swedish Counter Attack in Denmark (Player Choice) *Russian Invasion of Hungry (Player Choice) *Norweigen Counter Attack against Sweden (Player choice) *British Invasion of Prussia/North Germany (Player Choice) *Austrian Counter Attack in Vienna (Player Choice) *German Counter Attack in Bayren (Player Choice) *French Counter in East Africa (Player Choice) *French push into Central Germany (Player Choice) *Polish Push towards Berlin (Player Choice) *Japanese attack on Shandong Review of the alliances Allies Powers * Britain * France * Poland * Norway * Austria * Japan Central Powers * Germany * Italy * Sweden * Russia As of the current year, the Allies are going to be getting some tough fights, mainly in Norway. I most certainly need some help. Scotty, send me about 300,000 men to back me up in Denmark, alright? I can deal with the Swedes. Sat, Josh you guys need to knock out Italy. Try to mount a naval attack, or something, Sat. Josh, you're gonna have to go on the defensive for a while, seeing as you have three of the Central Powers coming at you. Make sure you can kick the Italians out of Croatia. In the mean time, keep an eye on the Balkans. Make sure you can get some allies down there in case any of them try to turn on us, hence Rev's attempt last year. The Albanians seem a safe bet, and Greece. We need to keep the Russians down, however. They're the biggest threat, no question. I will try to get Tech to help us out. Alright? Class dismissed. Spar. Wat is this for? if this is against the Brits, than you are fighting with the Germans on the defensive. This entire fucking page makes no more sense. It's generally confusing and is filled with bad grammar and spelling. I have no clue how the war is going currently. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:18, March 15, 2015 (UTC) sean, i agree this page should be more organized, but seriously, calm down. And edge, I Counter attacked the Brits flank, the goal being to remove them from germany. Obviously, I Barly even won, but that is the explanation for this algo. ~fires Yea no. you can't lead a war across 2 countries. First of all, Japan already owns Beijing, so the title is incorrect. Now. I also find it really unlikely that Russia, which is fully focusing on the European war and has all its troops sent to Europe, easily repels a Japanese invasion from the east. They didnt expect Japan to attack, they were focused on fighting the Europeans, but they do repel the Japanese invasion easily? Seems kinda weird to me. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 08:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) According to the treaty, from what I can tell at least, Bejing was leased to Russia for 10 years. Second, thats based on troops in the area. Year 4 German-Swedish Offensive in Denmark Central Powers *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:11*3=33 *Economy:2*3=6 *Landscape and Geography:11 **Germany:10+8-2=18 **Sweden:5-2=3 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-15-3-3-3-15-3=87 *NPS: Germany (L) Sweden © US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10+15=33 *MOtive:5+3=8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5=10 Total:64 Norway *Location:+20 *Numbers:+4 *Industry:+4 *Power:+2 *Military:7*2=14 *Eco:1*2=2 *Landscape and Geography:5+2=7 *War Penelties:-15-3-3-3=-24 *NPS: Norway (L) England (M) US (S)=+15 *Population:+2=2 *Motive:3+3=6 *Particpation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5 Total:65 Result Norweigien Forces remain in control of Northern Denmark Italian Offensive in Southern France =Italy *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:9*3=27 *Economy: *Landscape and Geography:+5-5-2=-2 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-3-3=51 *NPS: Italy (L) US (S)=+12 *Population:+8+10=18 *Motive:5+3=8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:48 France *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:5*3=15 *Eco: *Infra: *Landscape and Geography:10+5+2=17 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-3=48 *NPS: France (L) US (S)=+12 *Population:+8+10+2=20 *Motive:6+4=10 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:67 Result French Victory Russian Offensive near Warsaw Russia *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:9*3=27 *Eco *Landscape and Geography:5-5=0 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-15-3=-78 *NPS: Russia (L) US (S) *Population:25+9+20=54 *Motive:5+3=8 *Particpation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5+5 Total:69 Poland *Location:+20 *Numbers:+0 *Industry:+2 *Power:+1 *Military:3*1=3 *Economy:2*1=2 *Infrastrucutre:6*1=6 *Landscape:10+5=15 *War Pentlies:-15-15-3-3-3=36 *NPS: Poland (L) US (S) England (S)=+14 *Population:+2 *Motive:+8+3=11 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:0 Total:49 Result Russian Forces make gains in the City. French push into Hesse Russian Push into Hungry Russia *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:9*3=27 *Eco *Landscape and Geography:5-5=0 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-15-3=-78 *NPS: Russia (L) US (S) *Population:25+9+20=54 *Motive:5+3=8 *Particpation:+10 *Strategic Mods:+5+5 Total:69 Austria *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:5*3=15 *Eco:0 *Landscape:10+5=15 *War Penelties;-15-15-15-3-3=-51 *NPS: Austria (L) US (S)=12 *Population:+5+8=13 *Motive:+6+3=+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic mods:+5 Total:55 Result Russian forces make gains in Eastern Hungry German Counter in Baravia Germany *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:8*3=24 *Economy: *Landscape and Geography:18 *War Penelties:-15-15-15-15-3-3-3=81 *NPS: Germany (L) Sweden © US (S)=+17 *Population:+8+10=18 *MOtive:5+3=8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5=10 Total:49 Austria *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:5*3=15 *Eco:0 *Landscape:5+2=7 *War Penelties;-15-15-15-3-3=-51 *NPS: Austria (L) US (S)=12 *Population:+5+8+2=15 *Motive:+6+3=+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic mods:+5 Total:55 Result *Counter Attack Fails, Austria still occupies the region British offensive in Schleswig-Holstein British Empire *Location:+10 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:8*3=24 *Eco: *Landscape and Geography:-5=-5 *War Penelties:-3-3-15-15=-36 *Motive:+5+4=9 *Population:+30+10+9=49 *NPS: UK (L) Austrialia (M) Canada (M) India (M) US (S)=21 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5+5+5+2=+22 Total:112 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:8*3=24 *Eco: *Landscape and Geography:10+5=15 *War Penelties:-81 *Motive:+8+3=11 *Population:+8+10=18 *NPS: Germany (L) Russia (M) US (S)=+15 *Partcipation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+0 Total:39 Result Despite their best efforts, the German lines collapse in the North. The Remainder of Denmark is open to an attack. The Heartland of Germany is exposed to threat. Austrian Counter outside of Vienna Norweigen Counter against Sweden Japanese Attack on Shandong Russian Counter in China Polish Offensive in Prussia French Counter in East Africa Yearly Result Depending on How things go, this could be the final year. Notify me on my talk page if I have missed anything. You aren't missing anything, but Russia never stated that they were counter attacking, so I don't see why that's a front. ~Tech Victories this Year *Denmark:Allies (Marginal) *Southern France:Allies (Marginal) *East Poland: Central Powers *Hungry: Central Powers *Baravia/Bayren: Allied Powers (Marginal) I think its safe to say that Poland is out of the picture and effectivley split by Russia and Germany, and Austria-Hungary is at the brink of collapse due to external invasion, much like Germany. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC)